Turning Back Time
by Roniturtle
Summary: Leo is turned into a baby. Says it all right. Still don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So I have read some fanfics where one or more of the guys have been turned into a baby or small child and I have to admit I was not all that happy with the stories. They were either incomplete, tragic (WHY?!) or too rushed to be finished. So I thought I would try my hand at it. Please review and let me know what you think and on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 1 Here's What Happened Sensei

Master Splinter walked the lair from the kitchen to the dojo, he had just finished a cup of tea and was now on his way to meditate. As he passed from one room to the other, he let out a small sigh. He remembered a time when the lair use to be filled with laughter and the sound of his sons constant chatter. The TV would be on, they would be arguing or playing or getting into some kind of mishcief. Now, the lair was quiet, awaiting for the time when the boys would return home from their patrol and once again filling their home with noise.

Sometimes, Splinter wished those days could return. He had tried for fifteen years to keep his sons safe and away from the surface. But they were growing and like all children, their desire to get out and spread their wings made it more difficult for Splinter to keep them from going topside. How he wished he could have more time with them as they once were. Young and innocent.

As he continued his way toward the dojo, a commotion from out in the sewer caused him to stop and listen. He could hear what sounded like...a baby? Splinter narrowed his eyes as the sound grew louder. Along with what sounded like voices. Voices of his sons arguing.

"Raph!" It was Michelangelo. "What are you doing, trying to scare him?!"

"Well, it's better then what you were doing!" Raphael yelled back.

"Will you both just stop and lets get him to..."Donatello stopped speaking when he turned and saw Splinter at the turnstiles looking at him with intense curiosity. He had stopped walking so quickly Mikey almost slammed into him.

"Master Splinter." Donnie said as if he was not expecting to see him.

"What is going on here?" Splinter demanded. "Why are you carrying Leonardo's Katana and belt?" He looked around and his eyes narrowed when he saw Mikey Leo's knee and elbow pads and mask. "And where is..." Splinter stopped speaking when Raphael came into view carrying a small, crying, shaking baby turtle. Splinter eyes widen. "Leonardo?"

The small turtle stopped crying and looked up at Splinter sniffling. He started crying again and reached his arms out to him.

"Dadaaaa.' The small turtle cried.

Splinter took him in his arms in bewilderment. He looked toward his other three sons and beckend them toward the dojo. "Tell me what happened."

Flashback, three hours ago.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey's signature war cry echoed throughout the New York City night as he sliced into another foot bot with his kusarigama Nun-Chucks. Behind him Donnie sliced into two of them with his bo-staff.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Raph asked Donnie sounding breathless.

"How would I know?" He demanded.

"Well, this is an abandon Kraang warehouse." Raph pointed out as he took out a foot bot. "You cleaned it out ages ago and moved all the stuff so what do you think would be in there?"

"Only way to figure that out is to go in there and check it out." Leonardo told them as he sliced through two foot bots.

Raph finished off the last of the foot bots. "Then lets go." He told them.

As they began to make their way toward the entrance to the warehouse, a familiar human size fly was coming out.

"Bixter Stalkman?" Raph said as he once again mispronounced the inventor's name.

"It's Baxter Sssstockman!" He buzzed loudly back as he looked around at all the destroyed foot bots." And whaaaaat have you done to my army of botszzzz?!" He yelled.

"Took them down." Raph said as he twirled his Sais and glared at the scientist. "And now we're going to do the same thing to you."

As he began to advance, Stockman, walking backward toward the alley took something out of his coat pocket."Come noooo further!" He told him as he held up what looked to be a small shinning ring.

Raph looked at him incredulously. "What is that?" He said laughing. He looked at his brothers, "Hey look guys, fly boy's got a new bling." He looked back to Stockman. "What, you gonna propose to Shred head with that?" He and the turtles continued to laugh.

"Hah, laugh if you will." He held the ring up high. The turtles stopped laughing when the crystal in the ring began to glow. "The power in this ring will give me the last laugh!" He pointed the ring at Raphael. The glowing light got brighter until a beam shot out through it.

"Raph!" Leo screamed. "Look out!" He shoved Raph out of the way as it hit the spot where Raph had been standing.

The bright light was so intense that both the turtles and Stockman had to look away. Raph shield his eyes and kept his head low. He could hear a painful familiar scream sounding throughout the alley as the light seemed to intensify and make the night turn to day before finally dimming down and going out all together.

Raph slowly lifted his head. He could hear Stockman running away from the alley laughing like a maniac while saying over and over again. "It worked, ha ha ha, it worked."

Raph sat up and looked to where he had just been standing. He saw Donnie and Mikey some feet away from the spot laying down, their hands over their heads.

"At least they're moving." Raph thought to himself. He looked around for Leo. He remembered it was Leo who had pushed him out of the way of the beam. His eyes widen as he once again looked to the spot he had been standing on only moments before.

"Raph?" Donnie called out. "You okay?"

Raph didn't answer, he was slowly creeping over toward the spot where he now saw a pile of dirty brown knee and elbow pads along with a blue mask and Leo's katanas. "Leo?" Raph said almost a whisper, his right hand shaking as it reached toward the remenants of what he thought might be his older brother.

Now Donnie and Mikey were making their way over to where Raph was, the fear on their faces showing plainly. "Raph," Donnie asked slowly. "Where's Leo?"

Raph's shaking hand was pointing toward the pile of fabric and weapons when it began to move. In the darkness of the alleyway, no one had noticed the small figure buried underneath it. As Raph was about to move the things out of the way, a sudden cry erupted and a small head poked out.

Raph's eyes went wide. "Holy Sh...

"It's a baby!" Mikey exclaimed as he bent down to pick up the small tot. "A baby turtle!" Mikey had hearts in his eyes. "Awww, he's so cute." He said practically drooling.

"It's not a baby turtle!" Raph yelled at him. "It's Leo." He took the now small, crying leader away from Mikey.

"How in the world?" Donnie asked.

"Must have been that ring." Raph said as he looked around the alley to see if any of the Shredder's henchman were about. "We better get Leo back to the lair, and quick."

Present time

"So we came back here before any of Shred head's men could come and check on us." Mikey ended the story.

"I checked Leo over in the Shellraiser to make sure there was no internal damage or any other physical harm done to him." Donnie said. "And so far, other then...this..." Donnie waved his hands at his now baby brother. "There is physically nothing else wrong with him."

Splinter's face softened as he looked down at the calm, quiet turtle tot laying in his lap. Leo was looking up at Splinter with wide bright blue eyes and playing with his long beard, he occasionally giggled and chirped happily as the beard would tickle his beak.

"Yes," Splinter began slowly as he gently stroked Leo's head, "Well...we cannot change what has happened." He looked back up toward his other sons as he picked Leo up. He chuckled when Leo batted his snout. "All we can do is deal with the current situation and try to fix it, until then there will be no patrols" Raph groaned. "We need to know what we are dealing with before you can leave the lair again." With that he stood up and handed Leo to Mikey.

"Leonardo is getting hungry." He walked toward the doorway of the dojo, "Michelangelo, please prepare him a small snack, afterwards, I will give him a bath."

"Hai Sensei." Mikey left the dojo with Leo and headed toward the kitchen.

He looked at Donatello. "Donatello, please call April and see if she has anyway to get some baby things, we are going to need diapers and some warm clothes." He paused to look around the lair. "After, I want you to get some sleep and tomorrow look into this 'ring' that Stockman used, see what information you can find on it."

"Hai Sensei." Donnie walked out and headed toward his room to call April.

Now Splinter looked at Raphael.

"Raphael. please help me to gather some extra blankets and pillows to make a 'nest' for your brother." He walked over toward the living room. "I will sleep in this room with him tonight so that the rest of you may get your sleep."

Raph looked rather annoyed but ran off to find the things asked for, Splinter took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he rubbed his temples. "It's going to be a very long night." He told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Chocolate covered turtle

MIkey held Leo against his plastron as he bounded toward the kitchen, deep down he was excited to have a smaller turtle around. As he was the youngest, he got treated as the baby all the time, now he could have an actual baby to play with, he always wanted to play the big brother for a change.

"No worries Leo," He told his now 'baby brother'. "I have some left over pizza that you can have and then we'll get you settled for the night." As he went toward the kitchen, Raph hearing what he had said, called out to him.

"Mikey! You don't feed a baby pizza." He growled. "And don't go feeding him worms and algae!"

Mikey looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah," He looked toward Donnie who was about to call April.

"Hey Donnie," Donnie looked over toward him. "What do baby turtles eat?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes as he thought of the many things to feed Leo. "Well, we're fresh water turtles, and if we lived by a pond or lake, we would feast on fish, minnows, plants, leeches and many other foods like that." He looked startled as he heard a growl coming from Raph. "Ha ha," He laughed nervously, "Of course we also eat a variety of vegetables." He finished.

"Oh!" Mikey quickly continuned toward the kitchen. "I can make a salad."

As he walked toward the refrigerator, he looked for a place to put Leo, "Now lets see," He hummed. "Where to put you so you'll be safe." He looked toward the table. "I can't put you on top of the table, chairs or the counter because the guys will kill me if you fall off," He continued to look around, "And we have no baby chairs or high chairs to put you in." He shrugged as he placed Leo on the floor. "Oh well, I"ll just leave you here." He petted Leo's head. "Now you be good while I make you a snack."

Leo chirped happily at him and he watched as Mikey walked toward the fridge. As Mikey rummaged through the variety of food, Leo could see a medium clear plastic bowl on the bottom shelf with a dark brown substance in it. He sniffed the air and smiled, he walked toward the item he had his eyes on.

Mikey was just turning to put things on the counter when a loud clank sounded behind him.

"Leo!" He said a little louder then expected. This brought the rest of his family running from the lair. Raph was first and stopped short at the sight of the small turtle sitting on the floor in front of the open refrigerator door with a bowl laying next to him. Leo was covered in the brown substance and practically laying in the bowl licking it up.

"What is that?!" Raph asked as the rest of the family came in.

"Dude." Mikey said exasperated. "That was the chocolate pudding I made for the dessert pizza I was gonna make tomorrow!" Mikey threw up his hands and bent down to start cleaning things up. "Ugh, now I have to make a new batch."

Raph looked down at the mess and scowled. "Well there's always chocolate covered turtle for dessert."

"Bro, that is so gross." Mikey looked up at him in horror.

Donnie chuckled. "You know how much Leo loves his chocolate Mikey." He walked toward the sink to get a wet washcloth.

Splinter walked past Raphael and picked up Leo who was his hands and purring. "Hum, looks like Leonardo will be getting a bath and then having his snack."He said chuckling. He looked back at his other sons before leaving. "Raphael, please assist your brothers in cleaning up this mess and let me know when his food is ready" He walked out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom, the three turtles looking at him in wonder.

"Did Sensei just...bounce?" Mikey asked his brothers. The others just shrugged.

Mikey peaked into the doorway of the bathroom, he watched, somewhat amused and bewildered, as Splinter laughed at Leo who was splashing, jumping and swimming in the warm water. "Ha ha, now now Leonardo, must not splash your father." Splinter said as he backed slightly away when the small turtle jumped up in front of him, his hands raised, throwing water and shouting "Dada!"

"Um Sensei," Mikey began.

Splinter, still laughing, turned toward his son. "Yes Michelangelo?"

"Leo's snack is ready, Raph has his 'nest' set up and April will be here in a few minutes with some baby items for Leo."

"Excellent." Splinter replied as he began to drain the bathtub. He picked up Leo, who was making motorboat noises in the water and placed him in a waiting towel. The little turtle chirped happily as he was being dried and then brought to the kitchen for his late night salad, which he devoured all the while making a huge mess for his brothers to clean up.

"Ugh," Raph almost yelled at the little turtle. "Do you have to be so messy?"

"Dude!" Mikey got in his face. "He's just a baby." He picked up the little turtle who was looking at Raph with fear in his eyes.

"No he's not!" Raph yelled back. "He's Leo, he's sixteen and he's our leader!" Raph began to angrily walk away toward the bedrooms. "He's not suppose to be a helpless infant." With that he walked into his room and slammed his door which made everyone flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Sleepless in the sewer.

April walked into the lair carrying two bags in her hands. In one she had some diapers and a variety of items to assist in caring for Leo and in the other she had some baby clothes. She also carried a booster seat for him to sit on while eating. When she had been told about what happened to Leo, she had insisted on coming by that night to see it for herself.

"Hey guys." She said as she spotted Mikey and Donnie sitting on the couch playing with Leo. "Ahhhh, he's so cute." She put the bags down on the couch and went over to them. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure April." Donnie said as he handed Leo over to her.

Mikey looked somewhat nervous as she placed Leo on her lap and started tickling and bouncing him.

"Careful with him April." Mikey insisted as he put his hands out as if he was trying to keep Leo from falling.

"What?" April looked up at him, somewhat annoyed. "He's fine Mikey." She looked backed down at Leo who sat in her lap babbling. "You are so adorable Leo." She cooed. "I never knew how cute a baby turtle could look." She started laughing. "Listen to the funny noises he's making." Donnie started laughing along with her as Leo began babbling with his fingers in his mouth.

"Yeah," Donnie sat a little closer to April and tickled Leo's feet. "Kids are so adorable." He blushed a little as their hands touched while tickling Leo's chin.

"Ah April," Splinter emerged from the dojo. "Good to see you, and thank you for bringing the supplies we need for Leonardo."

"No problem Sensei." April handed the bags to him. "My dad's friend had a baby over a year ago and she had all these extra clothes she didn't need." She held up the two bags, "It was a little late to call on her but I explained it was an emergency with a tenant in our building." She took a diaper out and placed it on Leo with some difficulty due to his tail and then pulled out a green and white striped sleeper blanket and began to put Leo in it.

Leo stood up and tried to walk, but one step and he fell on his front. "Okay," Mikey said as he picked Leo up and took him out of the sleeper. "Let's find something else for him to wear" He dug through the bag and found a fairly large onesie. Here ya go Leo, this should work." He placed Leo in it and watched as Leo walked still with some difficulty due to his feet being a little larger then the footsies but still able to walk. He then began to run around the lair and laughed as Mikey ran right behind him laughing while trying to 'catch' him.

Splinter watched for a few minutes before stepping in front of the small turtle and scooped him up. "My sons," He began as he walked over to where Raph had put the 'nest' by the couch. "We should put Leonardo to bed now." He placed him in the pile of blankets and tried to calm him down. Mikey, Donnie, Splinter and April watched as Leo began to burrow in the blankets and pillows. At one point, only being able to see his beak and eyes peeking out from under the pile. "Let's let him rest." Splinter said as he went to get himself some tea.

"So where's Raph?" April asked looking around for the red banded turtle.

"He went to bed already." Mikey told her as he watched over Leo and petted his shell to try and relax him. "Got all upset over the mess Leo was making with his meal."

"Um, I think it was more than that MIkey." Donnie pointed out. He turned to April. "I think he's more upset over this whole situation. He told her and explained what had happened.

"Do you think he blames himself?" She asked.

"Sounds about right." Donnie said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Mikey added.

Splinter settled on the couch by his now infant son, he place a blanket on himself and settled back with a cup of tea. "I will need to speak with him in the morning, hopefully after a night of sleep, we will be able to sort things out tomorrow." With that he placed the cup down and curled up with the intention of going to sleep. This was a clear sign to both April and his sons that it was time to say goodnight. So after escorting April out the lair and saying their goodbyes, Donnie and Mikey walked to their room for a much needed night sleep.

Three hours later the lair was awaken by a loud noise out in the living room. Mikey and Donnie walked out and watched with tired eyes as Splinter held a crying Leo and walked the floor, shushing and speaking to him to try and comfort whatever was upsetting him.

"Is he hungry again Sensei?" Mikey asked stifling a yawn, "I can make him something."

"Perhaps," He turned to them. "I will take care of him, you boys try and go back to sleep." He was just about to walk into the kitchen when Raph came stomping out of his room looking mad.

"What is up with this constant crying?" He yelled. "Doesn't Leo know there are others around here who need to sleep?"

"Raph, what is up with you?" Donnie asked surprised by his brother's attitude.

"Yeah bro," Mikey looked at him angrily. "No matter what, he is just a baby."

Raph was about to retort when a stern look from Splinter made him turn and go back to his room. "Ughhh! Just keep the little imp quiet!" He said as he stormed away.

"I don't get him." Mikey said.

"You and me both." Donnie said as he walked back to his room.

The night turned out to be a long one with Leo's continuous crying. Mikey and Donnie walked out of their rooms and watched with tired eyes as Master Splinter attempted to feed Leo some formula. But Leo would have none of it. Whenever Splinter tried to put the bottle up to Leo's mouth he pushed it away and continued to cry. Splinter sighed and continued to walk back and forth while patting Leo's shell as he attempted to think of something else to do.

"Could it be colic?" Donnie asked.

"Or maybe teething?" Mikey wondered. "He is an infant, but as a turtle would he have these issues?"

"It is a possibility." Splinter mused "You all teethed when you were infants, and he is at the appropriate age." He said as Mikey ran to the kitchen. Even though turtles normally didn't have teeth, his sons eventually did and he remembered each of them dealing with this problem.

MIkey walked up to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door.

"Hello my little Ice Cream Kitty." He greeted the pet. "Got a popsicle I can give for Leo?"

"Meow." the pet responded and handed the treat to Mikey.

Mikey pet the cat's head. "Ahh kitty kitty." He said as he gave it a small lick, then shut the door and ran back to the living room. He quickly plopped the grape popsicle into the crying turtle's mouth. Within seconds, Leo quieted and began sucking hard on the yummy grape treat.

"So was he hungry, teething or just in need of sugar?" Donnie questioned as he and the others watched Leo enjoy his treat all the while creating quite the mess.

"Hummm." Splinter stroked his beard as he watched the infant smile and chew on the sticky stick still covered with some of the purple gooey substance. "Uncertain at this time." He shook his head feeling as if he had just been duped by the turtle tot. He turned to look at the clock on the VCR, it was flashing four thirty in the morning. "Why don't you two go back to bed and I will take care of Leo and this mess." He pointed to a small puddle of sticky goo on the floor made from the popsicle. "There will be no training in the morning." He said as he walked with Leo, who was still licking at the stick and his hands, to the kitchen.

As Mikey and Donnie headed back to the rooms, they noticed Raph's door quietly closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 The hot head and the baby.

It was around eight in the morning when Raph finally tumbled out of bed. Normally Leo would wake them up long before for training but right now, Leo was in no condition to wake up anyone for anything other then feeding times or diaper changing. Raph sighed as he remembered what had occurred the night before.

He yawned and stretched as he got out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen. He hoped Mikey had some breakfast made by now. But as he walked by the living room, he saw Mikey by the TV laughing heartly and playing with Leo while listening to baby music.

"What the heck are you listening to?" Raph asked him.

"Sesame Street." Mikey replied in between laughter. He had Leo on his shell and they were listening to "The Wheels On the Bus," when they sang the windshield wipers go swish, swish, swish, Mikey would grab Leo's legs and rock him back and forth gently using his legs as the wipers. Leo had his fingers in his mouth laughing and making funny noises. Mikey was laughing so hard he couldn't even sing the song.

Raph rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen where he was sure he would end up making his own breakfast. In the kitchen, he found Master Splinter making tea and something that looked vaguely like cream of wheat and Donnie at the table eating cereal and drinking his coffee.

"How you feeling this morning Raph?" Donnie inquired.

Raph shrugged. "How do you think I'm doing with very little sleep?"

"We're all tired this morning Raph." Donnie told him as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, well that's your problem." Raph retorted. "I didn't want to only sleep for three hours."

Donnie was about to say something regarding Raph's attitude when a stern look from Splinter told him to just keep his mouth close. He got up, made another cup of coffee and started to leave. "I'll be in the lab." He told them.

"Donatello," Splinter handed Donnie the bowl of cereal he had made for Leo. "Please give this to Michelangelo so he can feed Leonardo." Donnie took the bowl and left.

"Raphael, I would like to speak with you." Splinter said as he took his seat with the tea in his hands.

Raph rolled his eyes and let out a small groan. "Sensei, I'm really tired this morning and..."

"Please have a seat Raphael." Splinter said as if Raph had not even spoke. Raph let out another groan, slightly louder this time, but took his seat as told.

"Would you like to tell me what the problem is?" Splinter began as he took a sip.

"There is no problem Sensei." Raph said simply.

"Then would you like to explain why you have been getting angry with Leonardo when he has done nothing to deserve your temper." Splinter gave Raph a stern look. "If I understand correctly, with what happened yesterday, you should be grateful to your brother for him to not have put you in the situation he is in."

"That's the point Sensei!" Raph finally exploded, yet Splinter only sat calmly staring at him waiting for him to explain further. "Leo should not be in that situation, I should be!" Raph said as his fist slammed down on the table. "He pushed me out of the way of that stupid beam, and thanks to that Bastard Stockman, Leo is now a helpless infant and we have to deal with this lunacy till Donnie can figure out how to reverse it." Raph paused to breath. "And it's all my fault because I wanted to rush in and be the one to take that jerk down!" Raph started taking deep breathes to calm himself. "Leo should never have gotten in the way, he should've just let me take the hit."

Splinter stood up and walked over to his son and placed a gentle paw on his shoulder. "The only one responsible for what happened to Leonardo would be Stockman,"Splinter reminded him. "The only thing you did was try to stop him and possibly the Shredder from doing further harm on innocent people."

"But what happened to Leo is..."

"No Raphael." Splinter admonished him. "Leonardo made a choice any of you would have made," He walked toward the sink to put his now empty tea cup away. "And he did so without hesitation because he loves you and you would do the same because you love him." He walked past Raph and patted his shoulder as he went toward the door. "You are brothers, and you all love each other and would do anything for each other, remember that." He said as he walked away to go meditate.

Raph blinked back the tears as he thought of what Splinter said. He looked down at his cold and now soggy cereal. He wasn't hungry anymore. He dumped the cereal down the trash and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. He took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and toward the lab. As he walked past the living room, he watch with some interest as Mikey held Leo close to his face. Leo would gently poke Mikey's nose and with each poke Mikey would make a weird face along with a strange noise using his mouth which would get a laugh out of Leo each time. A few times Leo would even clap before doing it again. Raph shook his head and walked into the lab.

"Find anything yet Donnie." He asked the genius.

"No, and I've gone over all the information I have on the Kraang tech, nothing comes up that has to do with that ring." Donnie put a fist on his desk in fustration. "I thought I got everything out of that warehouse and to know that Stockman was able to find something that would do what it did is driving me crazy!" Donnie took a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked up at Raph, his green eyes held so much guilt in them, Donnie could feel his heart ache. "You know it's not your fault, right Raph?" Donnie said trying to soothe him.

"That's what Splinter tells me," Raph looked down at the floor. "But...I still think I could have prevented what happened...somehow." Donnie was about to say something but Raph waved him off. "Do what you can Don, I'm going to workout in the dojo for a bit. Maybe it'll make me feel better." He clapped his right hand on Donnie's shell and walked toward the dojo, doing his best to ignore Mikey and Leo who were now playing peek-a-boo in the living room.

Raph watched out of the corner of his eye as Mikey placed a blanket over Leo's head just before quickly snatching it away yelling "Peek-a-boo...I see you!" making both turtles laugh and Leo clapping and trying to snatch the blanket away. Raph's green eyes looked down at the floor and he gave a slight sigh and a shake of his head as he made his way to the dojo where he spent the next hour practicing katas and lifting weights.

An hour later, as Raph was walking out of the dojo, he heard Master Splinter telling Mikey it was his turn to clean the kitchen. Mikey looked toward Raph but before he could get a word out, Raph quickly ran toward the bathroom to take a bath. Mikey frowned at Raph's retreating shell and looked toward the Lab.

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey asked as he walked in carrying Leo, "I have to clean the kitchen, can you watch Leo for me?"

"Um sure Mike," Donnie said absentmindedly. "Just put him down over there." Donnie pointed behind him but did not turn around.

"He's been fed and changed so you should have no problems with him." Mikey added as he looked around for a place to put Leo and something for him to play with.

Mikey placed Leo on the floor and put an old computer Donnie had laying around in front of Leo to play with. "Here ya go, just play with the computer and Donnie will take care of you, I"ll be back in a few minutes." He patted Leo on the head and walked out. Leo watched Mikey leave then turned to watch Donnie.

Donnie picked up his coffee cup and took a sip as he continued to look through the list of items from the computer to what felt to him like the hundredth time. Leo watched intently as Donnie placed the cup back on the desk. He stood up and walked over to the desk. Reaching up, he attempted to pick up the cup but discovered it was too high so he walked over to a chair that was next to the desk and climbed onto it, now able to reach the cup, he began to drink from it.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled as he quickly took the cup away from him. "Babies do NOT drink coffee!" He shook his head in disbelief, shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. He picked Leo up and placed him back on the floor and gave him a pad of paper and some crayons for Leo to use and, shaking his head, went back to working on the list. "I'll be glad when I figure out what the hell Stockman did to you and get you back to your old self Leo." He said as he finished off his coffee. "All this is just too weird."

Leo blinked at the paper and crayons and looked back up at Donnie. He carefully stood up and walked out of the lab. Looking around the lair and seeing no one, he began to toddle off to the bedrooms. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear the bath water running. He remembered the bath he had the other day and figured the bath was being made for him. He smiled as he pushed the door in.

Raph was sitting in a bubble bath enjoying the warmth of the water and the feel of the bubbles between his toes. But even that did not keep him from grumbling to himself over the situation.

"Stupid Stockman." He said to himself. "When I see him I'm going to stick my sais so far up his ass he's never going to sit down again." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, hoping to take a quick nap while the water was still warm. But a sudden splash had him bolting upright.

"Oh no you don't." He said when he saw a small little turtle playing happily in the water. "This is a one turtle bathtub Leo." He picked him up and placed him out of the bath and on the rug by the bathtub. "Go look for Mikey," He told him, "You're not playing in here."

Raph settled back against the tub and closed his eyes. Leo blinked up at him and smiled. Thinking this was a game, he got to his feet and once again slid himself back into the bathtub. The splash Leo made once again had Raph sitting up and scowling at the little turtle who was playing happily with the bubbles and chirping. "I said not in here." He picked Leo up again and again placed him back on the rug. He was just about to lay back down when he heard a sudden sneeze.

"Oh great." He growled as the turtle sneezed again. "Now you're gonna catch a cold and the guys will get angry with me." He looked down at the shivering turtle sitting miserably on the bath rug. "Okay Leo," He huffed. "come on in." He picked him back up and brought him into the tub. "But first, your going to lose the onesie and the diaper." He told him as he removed the soaking wet garments. He dropped them on the floor with a mental note to take care of them after their bath.

He watched as Leo began to play. As he listened to the funny noises his now baby brother made, he couldn't help but let out a small smile. He felt the anger slowly leaving him as he picked Leo up. "Huh, you really are cute aren't you Leo?" He said as he picked up a wash cloth and began to gently wash Leo's shell as Leo continued to play in the water and patted at the bubbles. "Well, since you're here, we might as well get you washed."

Raph let out a small huff and shook his head as he held Leo in the warm water. "I've been a jerk Leo," He told the small turtle. "I've got anger issues, I know, but directing them at you was not right." He tickled Leo's beak which made the little turtle laugh and chirp as he grabbed Raph's hand. "We'll get you back to normal Leo." He promised. "No matter what." He looked at Leo and smiled. "Of course you as a baby is kinda of fun." He said as he watched Leo duck his head under the water.

As Raph finished bathing Leo and himself, he could hear loud noises coming from the living room. He immediately recognized Mikey yelling at Donnie over losing Leo. Raph couldn't help but laugh. "We'll let them know your here after we're done bathing." He said as he brought his face close to Leo to let him poke him in his nose. He laughed some more as he made noises and different faces with every poke.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5. Back to the warehouse.

"I can't believe you just lost Leo!" Mikey yelled at Donnie as he ran around the lair.

"I didn't just lose him." Donnie told him as he came out of the kitchen, he had been checking the cabinets thinking maybe Leo had been hiding in one of them. "He walked out of the lab while I was checking the list of the things..."

"Blah, blah, blah D" Mikey retorted. "You were suppose to keep an eye on him for just a few minutes and what happens?!" Mikey threw his hands in the air. "You let him get up and walk away!" He continued to look under the couch and around the other fixtures in the room while Donnie walked into the dojo to check in there.

As Mikey continued to search frantically, his eyes suddenly darted to the entrance of the lair and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh no!" He cried out. "Donnie, what if Leo went out the lair?!"

At hearing that, Donnie felt his stomach turn to ice, he ran out the dojo and was just about to follow Mikey out the lair when a loud voice sounded behind him.

"He's right here geniuses." Raph said sarcastically.

Both turtles turned to see Raph walking down the hallway leading from the bedrooms, He had on nothing more then his mask and he was carrying Leo who was wrapped in a towel and gnawing on one of his thick fingers.

Mikey and Donnie let out a huge sigh of relief and ran up to Raph and Leo. "He decided he wanted a bath." Raph said dryly.

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Asked Mikey. "We would have come and gotten him for you."

"Eh. it wasn't a big deal." Raph shrugged. "But I think he's hungry and he needs his diaper and some clothes. His tail is cold."

Mikey was about to take Leo from Raph when Raph walked away still holding him. "I'll do it, just tell me where the stuff is."

Mikey and Donnie stared at Raph in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with our hot-headed brother?" Mikey asked jokingly. "Ow!" He yelped after being elbowed by Donnie.

"It's okay Don." Raph responded. "I deserved that." Mikey pulled out two boxes, one with baby clothes and one with diapers and wipes.

"I've been so angry over what happened last night that I've taken it out on Leo." Raph explained as he struggled to put a diaper on Leo. "But Leo didn't deserve any of it." Raph sighed as he removed the diaper and attempted to place it on him again. "Sensei''s right, I need to remember Leo did what he did just like any of us would've and it's Baxter we need to deal with." Raph gave an annoyed huff as he turned to Mikey and held up the diaper. "Okay, ya want to show me how you get this on?"

He handed the diaper to Mike and watched as Mikey quickly and expertly placed the diaper on his current baby brother who was starting to get antsy and sucking on his fingers. "You need to move his tail so it doesn't get in the way of him doing his business." Mikey explained.

He then help Raph put Leo in a onesie and Raph then picked Leo up and started walking toward the kitchen. He looked back at Mike. "If you get his food ready, I'll feed him."

Mike and Donnie smiled at him. "Aww," Mike cooed. "Ya big softy."

They followed their brother into the kitchen and Mikey began making Leo lunch. Mashed bananas and strawberry yogurt. Donnie and Mikey smiled as they watched Raph clean Leo's face and hands. It was good to see their brother finally accepting the situation.

"Any further info on what Baxter had?" Raph asked Donnie as he fed a chirping Leo.

Donnie was pouring himself another cup of coffee. He shook his head. "There's just nothing on the list regarding a ring or anything that remotely looks like a ring." Donnie took a sip of the steaming liquid. "Of course, if there was only one, and it was hidden in a place where we completely missed, it wouldn't be on the list." Another sip. "I've even took a look at the security cameras that surround the warehouse, I can't get a close enough look to see exactly what the ring looks like to help with figuring out what it is."

The three nodded and Mikey let out a hum. "Maybe we need to go check out the warehouse." He mused. Raph nodded in agreement.

"Sensei said no patrols..." Donnie began.

"We're not going on a patrol." Raph pointed out. "We're going to check out the warehouse and see if there is anything there that we may have missed when we moved all that stuff out of there the first time." He looked back at Leo who was wearing the banana and yogurt all over his face. The three brothers chuckled at Leo's antics. "I'm sure Sensei would be okay with that." Raph continued as he wiped Leo's face using a wet cloth while the little turtle wrinkled his beak and attempted to chew on the cloth.

They spoke with Splinter who did agreed to them doing just that. "Just go to the warehouse and come right back." He advised them as he took Leo into his arms to be put down for a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited til nightfall when the three took off for their mission and got to the warehouse in record time. As they searched the warehouse, they went off in separate directions. Finally Raph called out to the other two.

"Guys!" He said in a harsh whisper "Over Here!"

The other two came running and found Raph staring at the bottom of a wall at the far end of the warehouse. He played his flashlight over the floor and the other two turtles saw a trail of footprints leading in and out of the wall.

"A secret passage." Mikey said in awe.

"Start pushing against the wall." Donnie said as he pressed brick after brick. "There may be a secret panel or button that opens..." Donnie stopped speaking as the wall started to move and opened up to a secret room.

The three turtles gasped as the room opened to reveal a variety of boxes. They entered and began to quickly inspect them.

"These boxes are all from Japan." Raph said. "They have nothing to do with the Kraang."

Mikey started to open a box when Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold up," He said as he pulled a device from his bag.

"We need to make sure there are no bombs or other types of traps." He told him as he began to run his scanner over the box Mikey was about to open.

"Nothing that I can see." He said as he put his device down and began to very gently open the box. He lifted the lid and the three turtles gasped as they opened the box to reveal an item that looked almost like a gold crown.

"What is that?" Raph asked in awe.

"And what's written on it?" Mikey questioned, pointing to the various symbols on the crown.

"I'm not sure," Donnie mused as he inspected the item carefully. He placed it back in the box and pulled out his t-phone to take pictures with. They went through other boxes and did the same thing. There were five boxes in all, each with the same writing and a variety of gold items. One box was completely empty and the one with the crown looked like it had held a second item.

"We'll leave all this stuff here," Donnie told them. "I've got pictures and I'll check the internet to see if there is any info on these things." He placed his t-phone back in his belt and along with his brothers, made sure everything was back in place before stepping out of the room. Upon exiting, to their surprise, the panel slid back and locked into place. The turtles quickly made their way out of the warehouse and onto the roof.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Mikey said as they began to jump from roof to roof.

"Just one thing?" Raph said sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Mikey.

"What is it Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"That stuff obviously belongs to the shredder." Mikey mused. The others nodded. "Then why would Shredder place them at this abandon Kraang warehouse?"

"Well," Raph started. "We've infiltrated his lair so many times maybe he's afraid that we'll stumble upon them by accident?"

"And..."Donnie said huffing as he ran. "Since the warehouse is abandon, It would be a place we or anyone else would never think to go back to." He surmised.

"Sure." Raph was thinking about the past night. "If it wasn't for us stumbling upon Stockman by accident, we would never have know those things were there."

MIkey shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." They finally arrived at the manhole cover.

"Let's get back to the lair," Donnie said almost drooling. "I can hardly wait to see what these things are all about."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 The Legend of the Tengu.

As they arrived at the lair, they were surprised to hear a loud sounding belch come from the kitchen.

"Whoa Leo," Raph said impressed. "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Almost as good as me." Mikey said laughing.

"Leo usually does hold back on those things." Donnie chuckled. "Nice to hear him letting loose for a change."

Splinter came out of the kitchen with Leo over his shoulder and patting his shell. "Good job Leonardo." He complimented. He smiled when he saw his other sons. "Let me put Leonardo down and you can tell me what you found." He told them as Leo let out a big yawn.

After Splinter soothed Leo to sleep, he and the turtles walked slightly away from the living room so as not to disturb him.

Donnie pulled out his t-phone and brought up the pictures to show his Sensei while the three of them told him about the secret room in the warehouse. As Splinter listened and looked at the pictures, a look of dread came over his face.

"It can't be." He whispered as his eyes opened wide.

"What is it Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"This writing, these items," Splinter continued in a harsh whisper. "These markings depict that of the artifacts of the Tengu."

"What are the Tengu?" MIkey asked with a look of confusion.

"The Tengu were a race of divine demons in Japanese mythology. Some were considered good and others evil, they could appear as a variety of different species, even human, and are said to have magical powers which they sometimes used to curse people." Splinter continued to study the pictures. "It is also said they were the creators of Ninjutsu."

Splinter handed Donnie back his t-phone and rubbed his temples. "According to legend, the evil Tengu had items created in order to control the people of surrounding villages. The items were forged using science and sorcery and if unleashed, could do great damage. Even lay whole cities to waste. It is said the creator of the items was a Demon Tengu and, upon his return will use these items to destroy his enemies and attempt to rule over the world."

Splinter walked back over to the living room and peered over at Leonardo who was still sleeping peacefully. "If Stockman used a Tengu artifact on Leonardo, only that artifact will be able to change him back."

"And that means we need to go to Shredder's lair and find the ring and return Leo back to normal." Donnie looked at his other two brothers.

"It's doable Donnie." Raph said. "But there is one, big, major problem."

"And that is?"

"How are we going to find the ring?" Raph scowled. "We can't just walk into Shred head's lair and ask him to give it to us or take us on a tour and hope we come across it."

Donnie smiled at Raph and walked into his lab. He came out a moment later and produced his spy roach. Raph cringed as Donnie held it up. "We'll send in my spy roach. He can crawl around and find it for us."

"Cool!" Mikey shouted, then winced when Raph slapped his head at the sound of a baby crying. "Sorry Sensei." He said, rubbing his head as Splinter walked over to where Leo was.

He picked him up and started pacing. "That is alright Michelangelo." Leo rubbed his tired eyes against Splinter's shoulder as Splinter patted his shell and frowned. The three turtles could see there was something more on their Sensei's mind.

"Uh, Sensei?" Donnie looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Is there something more that you need to tell us?"

Splinter looked at his sons as he continued to soothe Leonardo. "I was just thinking about some of the artifacts from the Tengu." He sighed. "It is said that the foot clan had been able to find and retrieve some of these items back when they first came into existence during the reign of Koga Takuza, the original Shredder."

Splinter placed Leo back in his nest and settled himself in the lotus position on the floor next to him. "I remember my father telling me many stories of how the original Shredder had manage to use some of these items to destroy several villages when the villagers refused to bow to him." Splinter looked down and smiled when Leo crawled over to him and settled in his lap. "The artifacts were lost to the foot clan after a major battle ensued when the villagers rebelled, but if the Shredder manage to find these items..." His voice trailed off as he stroked his long beard, "I wonder how and why he plans to use these evil creations?" His voice filled with fear as he pondered this.

He turned to his three sons who were listening intently. "You must do whatever it takes to find all these Tengu items and retrieve them. But first and foremost, we must find this ring and return Leonardo back to his former self.

"Hai Sensei." They said together, and after bowing, went to Donnie's lab to formulate their plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 The Plan

The three turtles stayed up for a good part of the night before finally falling asleep in lab. But they had come up with their plan to get into Shredder's lair and hopefully get the ring. They decided it would be a good idea to include April and Casey, (much to Donnie's dismay), as well as have the mutanimals go to the warehouse to grab the items and take it back to their storage facility in the sewer.

Mikey awoke on the cot in Donnie's lab. He smacked his lips a couple of times as he yawned and stretched. He sat up and looked around, Donnie was still asleep by his lap top and Raph was no where to be found. He decided to make a breakfast for him and his brothers since he did not bother to make one yesterday. As he stepped out of the lab he saw Raph standing in front of the living room just staring straight ahead with his arms folded and watching something going on in the living room.

Mikey came up behind him and looked around the room. At first there was nothing to see until his Sensei stood up and started looking around.

"Where could he have gone?" Splinter said in mock wonderment to no one in particular. Mikey looked at Splinter as if he had finally lost it. "I know he was here just a moment ago." Splinter said out loud. He looked around in mock curioisity and tapped his chin. At that point, Mikey could hear a small muffled giggle.

"What's he doing?" Mikey whispered to Raph.

Raph did not even turn to look at him. "Playing a game." Raph said as if it was obvious.

Mikey looked around. "What game?"

"Hide and seek."

Mikey nodded in understanding as he continued to watch Splinter look around the living room. "Could he be in the couch?" Splinter moved a cushion as if he was actually looking under it. "Or maybe he is in the TV?" Another giggle sounded out as Splinter turned on the television and turned it back off. "No, I don't see him in there."

Mikey came closer to the living room. He looked around and saw two little feet in a footie onesie hiding under the 'nest' of pillows and blankets. Every now and then the 'nest' would move and Leo would poke his head out to watch Splinter before quickly putting his head back under, giggling not so very quietly. Meanwhile, Splinter continued to 'look' for Leo.

"Ah, maybe he is under the pinball machine." Splinter walked over to the machine, his head turned slightly looking in Leo's direction as he got further away, as he did Leo once again popped his head out and watched Master Splinter walk away from him. He quickly bounded out of the 'nest' and started to run toward the bedrooms which went right past Splinter. At that point, Splinter turned around very quickly and snatched him up. "I have found you Leonardo!" Splinter said jovially. Leo squealed with delight as Splinter tossed him into the air and then wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him, eventually giving him belly blows which had the little turtle squealing uncontrollably.

Mikey started laughing while Raph just continued to look on with a bemuse smile and chucking softly to himself. "That was adorable Sensei." Mikey said as he came over. Splinter handed Leo over to Mikey so he could bring him into the kitchen to feed him. "That brought back memories."

"Ah yes," Splinter said as he followed both Raphael and Mikey into the kitchen. "All you boys use to play that game with me, especially when it was time for bed or bath." He smiled at Raph as the memories came back to him. "You especially were quite the hider Raphael," He told him." Of course I am sure you hid more out of desperation then fun." He chuckled. Raph gave him a knowing smile. He never did like going to bed or taking a bath when he was a turtle tot.

Donnie joined them a few moments later. He had just finished speaking with April and Dr. Rockwell and was now in need of coffee. "Everything is ready to go for tonight," He told them. "I've got my spy roach ready and all the equipment needed is in the shellraiser."

"Great," Raph said. "We leave at ten."

"And then we sneak into Shredder' lair and get that ring." MIkey added. "Ah yeah bros, it's kick Shredder butt time!" He crowed. His brothers nodded.

"Then we'll bring the ring back here and then we can get Leo back to normal." Donnie added. The three turtles looked at each other and then at Leo who was sitting on the booster seat enjoying a bowl full of cheerios. For some reason, they all started to feel a little sad at the knowledge that Leo would be his old self by the end of the day if everything went well.

"It will be good to have Leo back." Raph said quietly.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, "But I'll miss having a little one around." They all hummed in agreement as Leo chirped happily and played with his food.

At eight thirty, Splinter sat in the dojo in meditation. At least he attemtped to. His mind would wonder to the last few days and the second chance he had to enjoy his son as a baby. He smiled as he heard the pitter patter of footstep coming toward him. He opened his eyes and as he expected, the small turtle was coming toward him, his sapphire blue eyes shining bright and a big wide smile on his face. He climbed into his lap and stood up so he could put his hands on his father's face.

"Dada." Leo cooed as he poked his snout.

"Yes my son." Splinter laughed softly as he gently stroked Leo's shell as the little turtle chirped happily. "I too have had much fun spending time with you like this." He sighed. "But now it is time for you to be what you are suppose to be." He held Leo against his chest and nuzzled his temple. "Thank you for this time together, my sons." He whispered as he realized what now needed to be done.

At nine-thirty, April and Casey came over to take care of Leo, Casey was both awed and amused by what had happened to the turtle. "I couldn't believe it when April told me dude." He said laughing to Raph who was currently holding Leo. "Bet he's much more fun this way...OW!" Casey had reached out to pet Leo only to be bit by him, which of course made Donnie's smile widen.

"Nice one Leo." Donnie thought to himself. "Ohhh he must be hungry." Donnie told the human smugly as Casey frowned and rubbed his hand.

At nine forty-five, The turtles and Splinter boarded the Shellraiser, leaving Leo alone with April and Casey, again much to Donnie's dismay. "Do you know what teenagers do when they babysit and are left alone." He told Master Splinter as they left the lair.

Splinter chuckled and placed a paw on Donnie's shoulder. "April is very responsible and I am sure she will make sure Casey does what is required." He told him. Then took his spot in Raphael's seat since he was driving.

Donnie gulped hard. "That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered.

They drove up to Shredder's lair and Donnie took his spy roach to a back entrance via a sewer cover. "Okay little guy," he said as he released the roach. "Do your thing."

"It's show time." Raph said as the spy camera came on and Donnie returned to the shellraiser.

The four mutants settled in to wait and watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Returning Leo

It took close to an hour as the little roach made it's way through the long hallways of Shredder's lair. Inspecting room after room, eventually making it's way toward Stockman's lab. As the camera panned around the large room, the turtles and Splinter watched intently, scrutinizing each area until finally, on a shelf, they noticed something.

"Look there!" Mikey exclaimed as Donnie had the roach focuse on the shelf. There in a glass case was a gold ring that looked like the one Stockman had the night he turned Leo into a baby, and resting next to it was a tall silver sword with a gold hilt

"That's it." Raph said as he got up to leave the shellraiser. "Let's get in there and get it."

"Wait!" Splinter said as his sons turned to him. "You must not rush in." He told them. "This will require stealth."

"No one looked home Sensei." Mikey pointed out.

"Did you not think that strange?" Splinter asked them.

The three turtles looked at each other in uncertainty. It did seem strange that Shredder's lair seemed empty.

"Alright my ninjas," Mikey said as he readied his nunchucks. "Let's keep it stealthy."

The three turtles and rat made their way from the street to Shredder's lair via the sewer. Eventually making their way to Stockman's lab and over to where they had seen the shelf with the items. Donnie carefully crept his way over to the glass casing while the others kept lookout, it was under lock and key, Donnie took out his glass cutter tool and was just about to place it against the glass when Splinter let out a shout.

"Donatello, above you!" Donnie looked up and quickly jumped out of the way when Tiger Claw jumped down in front of him, his claws out and snarling.

"Going somewhere cub?" Tiger Claw growled lowly and menacingly.

Donnie quickly went back to the group as the lab began to light up revealing Shredder, Fishface, Rahzr, stockman and several footbots. Tiger Claw took out his gun as he walked over toward Shredder's side, snarling all the while at the small group.

"Well, well," Shredder said in a low, cold voice. "Hamato Yoshi." He stared at Splinter and grinned wickedly. "I see you are missing a son?" He lifted his hand and slid out the blade inside his gauntlet as he continued to walk around Splinter and the turtles, all the while looking them up and down. "I hope his death was not too painful for you?" He snarled at him. "It's not like you haven't lost loved ones before."

The turtles and Splinter gasped at his comment. So The Shredder thought Leo was dead, that the ring Baxter had used somehow destroyed him. Splinter stared at Shredder with hate forming in his eyes.

"Where did you find the artifacts Saki?" He demanded.

Shredder retracted his blade and laughed as he calmly strolled over to where the ring and sword laid undisturbed in the case. He removed a key and opened it up. He then removed the sword and held it lovingly, smoothing his hand up and down the blade.

"Beautiful, is it not?" He asked him. "For years the foot have looked for the Tengu artifacts, traisping all over Japan, following clues and leads only to turn up empty." He began walking over to Splinter and placed the sword's tip under the rat's chin. "Imagine my delight when these items were discovered in one of the many caves of Mount Fuji by a wondering villager." He sneered as he withdrew the sword away from Splinter. "He was only too happy to let me have it...for a small price." He began to walk away from the group.

As Splinter listened to Shredder's tale, his sons were slowly removing their weapons and preparing to fight. "What are you going to do with these creations of evil Shredder?" Splinter asked. "How many more lives must you destroy before you are satisfied?" Splinter balled his fist and began to shake as he once again remembered his beloved Teng shen.

"There are only four more lives I required to be gone before I will continue to move on." Shredder replied as he turned back to him. "The only question now is how to do it?" He went back to the case, placed the sword against it and now pulled out the ring and began to inspect it as if he had never seen it before. "It will be a delight to destroy you in front of your sons Yoshi." He said eyeing him. "What's left of them." He chuckled darkly.

"There may now only be three of us Shredder!" Raph yelled at him while twirling his sais, "But when we're through, there'll be none of you!" He let out a loud battle cry and rushed at Fishface as Mikey ran toward Razhr and Donnie ran toward Tiger Claw whle at the same time battling foot bots. Splinter faced off against Shredder using his walking stick while Stockman attempted to take down anyone of their enemies with his acid spit.

For several long minutes, wood, sword and metal banged and clanged against each other as the turtles and Splinter atempted to get the upper hand over Shredder and his army, but one by one, they were brought down and forced to kneel with their hands tied behind their back. Only Splinter was left standing and struggling with two footbots holding his arms out to his side.

"You took Teng Shen from me!" Shredder yelled at Splinter. "You took Karai from me." He held the ring toward him. "You took everything from me...and now I will finally have my revenge ." He walked over toward Splinter. "I could easily destroy you with the Sword of Tengu," Shredder said as he held the ring up menacingly. "But I think I want to see how this ring works." He held the ring high above his head, Spllinter's eyes widened as the ring began to glow brightly. "Prepare to die Yohsi!" Shredder screamed as the light from the ring began to flood the lab.

"APRIL! CASEY! NOW!" Raph screamed as a familiar war cry could be heard along with the screaming wail of a baby.

"Goongala!" Casey came down from the rafters of the ceiling swinging his hockey stick and knocking the two footbots along with Splinter out of the way of the beam as April, carrying a crying Leonardo, jumped onto the spot Splinter had just occupied, within a nanosecond, Leo was placed in front of the beam and April somersaulted out of the way.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the beam grew and lit up the lair in a blinding light. Leo's screams filled the lair as he went from crying to yelling. When the light finally died down, everyone turned and saw Leo on all fours, but instead of a baby, he was now a full grown teenage mutant, and naked, turtle.

"Leo!" His brothers shouted as he looked around widely and took in what was happening.

"Leo catch!" Casey yelled as he grabbed a sword from one of the foot bots he had just taken down that had been holding Splinter. Leo, feeling slightly disoriented, still managed to catch the sword and quickly rushed toward the mutants, stunned at what was going on, that were holding his brothers. They quickly recovered from their shock and began to fight Leo as he started to slash at the bindings that held his brothers while Splinter assisted in holding back the mutants.

Shredder, livid at discovering the turtle leader was actually still alive, stared and watched as one by one his henchmen were taken down by the turtles, their human friends and his hated enemy. "NO!" Shredder screamed as he grabbed the Sword of Tengu and rushed toward Splinter, holding the sword high and attempting to slash it down on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Welcome Back Leo

Leo was fighting the best he could even though he had no idea what was happening. As he looked around, he saw Shredder heading toward his Sensei with such hatred in his eyes, it sent a shiver of frozen fear down his spine.

He started running toward Shredder, feeling a strange sense of connection toward the sword as he readied to block it from hitting his father. He eyed the sword as he saw sparks of energy running up and down along the blade as it filled with the fury of the Shredder. With a loud yell, he swung the sword in his hand up against the Tengu Sword preventing it from coming down on his Sensei's head.

Splinter turned in time to see the Sword of Tengu being brought down on top of him, he brought his arm up instinctively to block it when a yell from Leo caused him to turn. Now he saw his oldest son fighting Shredder and forcing him to back away.

Splinter watched in amazement as Leo held his own against Saki, expertly dodging the Tengu Sword until Shredder got the upper hand and managed to dislodge Leo's sword away from him. As the sword left Leo's hands, he brought his hands up and grabbed the Tengu sword in between the palm of his hands. Leo could feel the energy flowing within the sword and through his body.

"NO Leonardo!" Splinter yelled to him. "You must not grab the sword without the gauntlet!"

But it was too late, Leo and Shredder battled back and forth over the Sword of Tengu while around them a raging battle of mutants, humans and bots continued. Splinter picked up his walking stick and ran toward Shredder pushing him away from his son and swinging the stick with deadly force.

Now Leo held the Sword and raised it high. "Shredder!" He screamed. All eyes turned toward him as the sword lit up and a beam shot out from it and toward Saki. Splinter quickly dodged out of the away from Saki allowing the beam to hit him full in the chest while the force from the sword threw Leo back against the wall, the sword falling from his grip.

"Quickly my sons, April, Casey," Splinter called as he rushed to help Leo up. "We must leave this place. Now!"

The group of seven came together and Mikey threw a smoke bomb that allowed them to leave in a cloud of purple smoke.

Shredder, laying on the ground managed to painfully sit himself up. Upon realizing his enemies had once again escaped from his grasp, he slammed a fist onto the cement floor and let out a long, agonizing scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw man Raph!" Casey called out as the group walked through the sewer back to the lair. "That was a sweet battle plan!"

"Thanks Casey," Raph said, "I knew the chances of our getting the ring out of the Shredder's lair might not happen so I'm glad you guys got Leo there as quickly as you did."

"It was a good distraction too," Donnie complimented him. "Getting us to battle Shredder and his cronies."

"Ah yeah bro," Mikey said laughing, "The look on the Shredder's face as he saw Leo, priceless!"

As they walked back to the lair, Leo's brothers and friends hugged and clapped their hands on the back of his shell.

"It's great to have ya back Leo." Raph said.

"Thanks everyone." Leo smiled. "I just have one or two questions."

"And that would be?" Donnie inquired.

"Where have I been and how did I end up in the Shredder's Lair when we were just at the Kraang warehouse beating up on footbots and Stockman?" He looked down at himself. "And why am I naked?"

His family laughed and Mikey put an arm around his now older brother.

"Leo," He said. "Have we got a story for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Something More

Raph leaned against the doorway to the dojo as he watched Leo preform one kata after another. The last few days have been rather trying for the blue leader after learning about what had happened, but he, as always, had been overcoming it with the help of his family. Now he was in the dojo pushing himself, again, to get past the incident, as he called it, and work on getting himself back in shape.

Raph watched as Leo finished another kata, he was expecting him to continue on to another but was happily surprised when Leo brought his sword up to his face and bowed respectfully to his imaginary foe.

The blue leader sighed as he sheathed his katana. "You can come in now Raph."

Raph smiled. He had a hunch Leo knew he had been watching him.

"Hey bro." Raph said as he walked into the dojo. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine Raph." Leo said, sounding annoyed. "You and the others do not need to keep hovering around me," He told him.

"I know," Raph said as the two of them walked out of the dojo. "We're your brothers." He told him as he put an arm around Leo's shoulder. "You went through a lot and we just want to make sure your doing okay? After all, it's not everyday you get turned into a baby." He told him laughing lightly.

"I know Raph," Leo said rolling his eyes, "But it really isn't necessary." Leo patted Raph's arm and smiled. "I have to admit, it feels really weird to know what happened, especially when Mikey showed me the pictures, but I'll get past that and be just fine." He went toward the kitchen. "Okay?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Really, there is no need to worry any longer."

"I know bro, you always bounce back fearless, but I'll probably still worry about you so get use to it." Raph smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. The smell of pizza filling the room.

Leo walked in behind him and sat down at the table with the rest of the family. He did have to admit to himself that since being told about his time as an infant and along with the effects that the ring and the sword still had on him, it left him feeling out of sorts, but he was sure it would pass and in time he would deal with it and did not need to confide in his family about.

Splinter watched Leo with curiosity. His son seemed to be okay but to himself he wondered if there was more going on then Leo would admit. He did fear that in time, he might find out but for now he was content to just enjoy being with his sons.

The small family enjoyed their time together, laughing and eating in the sewer. But Splinter's sons could see there was still something on his mind. And it told them that whatever it was, it would probably be something that was going to turn their lives upside down in the worse way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so that's the baby story I came up with. Would love to see some reviews but to those that did, Thank you. Thinking of a sequel to this one based off the 2003 show 'Secret Origins'. Let me know what you think.


End file.
